


Roy's Birthday Treat

by MKVolta



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Creampie, Frottage, Groping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKVolta/pseuds/MKVolta
Summary: Jason finds out he promised something to Roy on his birthday and who is Jason Todd if not a man of his word?





	Roy's Birthday Treat

**Author's Note:**

> My second JayRoy fic. I am a big fan of this pairing and me and my friends are currently in this wonderful hell together.

A small light resonates off in the middle of a dingy room, a video is playing on a small computer screen sitting on a desk with two men hunched over, huddled and intently watching. On screen: the definite figure of Jason Todd. His body upright and acting completely normal without any hint of trickery or of him being in an otherwise compromised state of mind as he talks to someone off screen, the voice being heard loud and clear. The voice of Jason's professional and romantic partner, Roy Harper

“You're not just pulling my leg here right, Jay?” Roy is saying, mid conversation. Acting somewhat suspicious of what he's hearing.

“I promise, Roy. It'll be my...treat.”

As the short video ends and the screen turns black, all that is left is the faint reflection of one Jason Todd, staring back at himself and not knowing what exactly it was he just saw, back slowly straightening as a look of worrisome confusion festers upon his face. Anger seeping in slowly but surely as it always does whenever he is unable to process something immediately. Jason doesn't remember ever having this conversation with Roy before, hell he can't think of any situation where he'd ever make a promise like this. At least that's what he's telling himself as his gut gets knotted and starts to flutter. Roy is adamant that this video is real, that on his birthday he was going to give him one hell of a gift. 

“This is bullshit and you know it, Roy. In no circumstance would I ever say something like... this.”

“Jaybird, Jaybird, Jaybird.” Roy says, Jason's eyes bulging in anger. Fists clenched and ready to throw down at Roy's nonchalant response. “We both saw the video with our own eyes. It exists and I think it's for the best that-”

“Like hell it exists!” Jason interrupts, fuming and furious. “It's gotta be edited or something! There's no way I told you that I'd bottom for you!” Wanting strongly to believe it but still having doubts and uncertainty pouring through his sprinting mind. The tape seemed real and even if it wasn't, Jason hates to admit that deep down, he isn't against the idea.

“If you really think that, Jay, maybe we should show it around. You know, get some extra opinions on it.” Roy smugly suggests, squeezing the rope harder and harder around Jason's neck as a sly smile arches on his lips.

“Now hold on Roy!” Jason says, squirmy and befuddled. “Let's just take it easy, we don't have to be so brash.“ Finding himself at wits end, not wanting any possibility of this video reaching the eyes of anyone else. With only one real possible solution at hand Jason throws his hands up in defeat and begins walking towards the bed behind them sitting squarely in the middle of the room. Taking a seat on the edge, he begins removing his boots.

“Jay?” Roy says with his head turned back, almost not believing what's happening. Eyes bulging with mouth salivating like a hungry dog.

“I know you're into foot shit Roy but calm down.” Jason says mockingly as his feet are made bare and as he continues to undress himself, removing his pants soon after.

“Oh hell yeah!” Roy excitedly exclaims as he looks over at the burgeoning half naked body of Jason, his semi flaccid cock sitting between his legs with strong thighs spread out practically inviting him over. To which Roy gladly accepts, walking over and standing above Jason who all the while finishes removing all of the clothing beneath his waist, pants and boots put aside as Roy quickly attempts to assist Jason by taking off his shirt. Something that is not greeted with the expected reaction Roy had in mind.

“What do you think you're doing?” Jason says exasperatedly as he smacks away at Roy. Slicing his hand up with a firm chop.

“I'm helping you!” Roy replies with a taken aback reaction, holding his stinging paw like a hurt puppy.

“Like hell you are! If I'm doing this the shirt stays. I'm not getting fully naked for this shit, bottoms off only. Take it or leave it.”

“Jason you are unbelievable.”

“Tsk. Whatever, Roy. Now hurry up before I change my damn mind.”

With everything below the waist exposed completely, Jason lays onto his back. Keeping his feet on the ground with his ass flat against the bed, arms stuck by his side. Looking as stiff as a steel rod, not knowing exactly how he should be handling himself right now.

“Oh my god, Jay. Have you never really done this before?” Roy says flabbergasted by the sight of Jason's stiff awkward body.

“Shut up, Roy.” Jason retorts, feeling some embarrassment at this callout but still attempting to maintain his aggressive spirit. “If you're such a damn professional, then tell me what I'm supposed to be doing.”

“Just relax, Jaybird.” Roy calmly replies, lowering his body, dropping to his knees. Positioning himself between Jason's legs, taking his palms and gliding them over his thighs inside and out. Dipping his face down into Jason’s naked crotch, his nose buried and digging into his cock, lips brushing softly alongside.

“Fuck…” Jason moans breathlessly as Roy caresses him with his mouth and hands. Aches of pleasure stabbing through him, jumping all over and making him melt. Shoulders drooping, hands sensually rubbing around his chest. It doesn't last long however, as with a sudden jolt, Roy hooks his arms underneath Jason's legs, propping them up. Spreading him open.

“Keep your legs up, Jay.” Roy softly demands. Looking up at his sweaty, sexy face. Bit by bit losing himself, finding plenty of arousal by having Roy do the brunt of the work.

Jason complies, keeping them airborne as Roy's face lowers. His mouth descending down into Jason's ass, lips perked and tongue extended as he begins to taste. Rimming Jason's hole with strokes made slow and strong. Spit dripping and covering his bottom as Roy wildy eats away. Jason's body left squirming, hips buckling subtlety with moans quietly releasing from deep within his gut.

“Don't you fucking stop.” Jason commands out to Roy, legs held high as his body runs with a hot, wet tingling sensation while his ass is lapped up wildly. Feeling an aggressive spark Jay reaches down, grabbing the fuzzy red top of Roy barely poking out between his legs. Squeezing his palm on the crown of his head, forcing him to stay in place. Roy doesn't fight or contest it, not wanting to stop even if he could. “That’s good. Get it ready.” 

Jason's cock is already pumping as his heart beats it full of blood. Using his free hand to jerk himself as Roy's tongue continues excavating his insides. Roy's mouth continuing with slick pleasuring movements as Jason releases his grip, causing Roy to react by yanking his head back.

“Oh?” Roy says in slight surprise, his breath catching up to him as he continues. “So you want more now? Well get ready to understand why they call me ARSEnal.” Roy flexes his muscles as he offers a smug smirk.

“God, how can someone so hot be such an idiot?” Jason bemoans under his breath at the presence of the posing and bad jokes. “Just hurry and take your dick out before I change my mind.”

“Now Jason…” Roy responds, coming to a stand and leaning his body over on top of Jason. Planting his arms besides him, brushing his lips lightly against his. “We both know that you aren't about to change your mind.”

“Shut up, Roy.” Jason growls out, his eyes stabbing into him.

Roy laughs, drooping his head into the chest of Jason for a moment before shooting back up to a full stance.

“I’ll try but no promises, Jay.” Roy says with a grin and a wag of his finger.

As Jason continues stroking himself and waiting, Roy notices something sitting in the right of his peripheral vision. Something standing out amongst the trash that litters their chaotic room. A shining red helmet. Instantly, Roy jets out from his position, causing Jason to react accordingly.

“Where the fuck are you going?” He says confused and frustrated, beginning to finger himself as he is forced to wait even longer due to Roy's quick departure but with an almost as quick a return he comes with the object his eyes were dead set on in hand: Jason's crimson mask. 

Handing it over to him.“Put it on.” Roy happily asks, that dumb smile still on his face.

“Are you being serious right now?” Jason responds, dumbfounded and annoyed as he continues to fuck himself with his fingers.

“What can I say? We've fucked so many times with you wearing it and… I kinda like it.”

“Jesus…” Jason says with a sigh, releasing his own hands from their slicked positions on his body to take the helmet. “If it'll make you finally get your pants off, fine. I'll put it on.” Placing it on as instructed and seeing Roy through his visor who is giving a dorky thumbs up of approval in the clumsily benign way he always seems to be. “Besides” Jason continues. “I definitely like wearing it too.”

“That's good to hear.” Roy says not skipping a beat and proceeding to unzip his pants. Dropping them completely and taking the fingers off one hand to Jason's ass. Pressing into the already slightly loosened hole. “I see you've been taking care of yourself.”

“Only because you've been taking your sweet time, Roy.”

“Heh, well if it's any consolation, I found something while grabbing your nice little mask that should quicken the process.” Roy shines a tiny plastic bottle of lubricant in the direction of Jason. Squeezing some onto his hand rubbing an adequate amount it on his fingers. “There. That should do the trick.” Roy announces as two of his fingers find themselves around Jason's hole again. Their tips having no problem sliding in as Roy massages them round and round. Circling all the way inside until his knuckle is left knocking against the rim.

Jason audibly groans with a low growl, shuddering as his heart is rattled with palpitations. Roy's thick, strong and flexible fingers pushing inside him. Stirring around, feeling his hot warm hole.

“F-fuck.” Jason whimpers, squeezing the bedsheets and trying his best to keep his legs from quivering too intensely. 

“Feels good, huh?” Roy chimes as he continues to dig in and out of Jason, his own heart pumping now. “You're starting to loosen up, too. So tell me. Are you ready?”

“If you're gonna fuck me, then fuck me, Roy.”

“Now that's the Jaybird I know!” Roy excitedly proclaims as he plops his fingers out of Jason. Causing him to jerk his hips upward by the abrupt change of pressure to his ass.

“God damn it!” He belts out loudly, puckering his slightly agape hole. “How about a warning next time?”

Roy shakes his head playfully as he grabs the bottle of lubricant, spilling some more onto his thick, hardened cock. Slick and warm, the sensation he feels as his thumb flicks up and down his shaft acting as a decent precursor for what's to come. But before Roy gets the chance to dive dick deep into Jason, he's stopped.

“Wait.”

“What is it?” Roy asks, a surprisingly genuine concern coming over him.

“Put on the hat.”

Roy is initially confused. “The… hat?”

“God, Roy how fucking dense are you. Your trucker hat, the hat you literally always wear. Put it on for me before we start. Those glasses too.”

“Uh, sure thing, Jay.” 

Roy quickly runs out to the pile of clothes that he calls his own that sits in a corner of the room, his hat and glasses placed nicely on top. Putting them on and hurrying back to his position over the laid down Todd.

“That's real good. You like the mask and I like the hat. I guess we both got our own little quirks.”

“We sure do, bud.” Roy says as he grabs hold of Jason's hips. Tightly bringing them to his own, cock prodding Jason's, both of equally impressive size but only one being used fully tonight. Noticing a hint of precum dribbling down from Jason's crown through his foreskin, Roy thumbs at it. Playing with it and spreading it over as much as he can. Jay moaning and turning in bed as his cock is toyed with. Roy presses his own oiled up dick against Jason's. Thrusting up and down against it, feeling his cock with his own. More squirming from Jason as he puts out his hands on his body, feeling around his thighs and underneath his shirt, molesting himself while bucking his hips in unison with Roy.

“Alright, let's get to it for real.”

Roy's hand grasps around his slicked cock and pulls it away from Jason's. Feeling his pulse beating through it, beat after beat. As hard as it can possibly be, as ready as it possibly can be. Jason slightly unsettled by the removal of Roy's piece from his own but soon enough he'll be much more content. 

Guiding his head he pokes it up against the rim of Jason, little resistance offered as he pushes in, swallowed up whole with no effort. 

Jason grunts, Roy's cock much thicker than his fingers were. No comparison really. He takes his arms and hooks them under his legs, hoisting them as high as he can. Opening up space for the other to dig in. To drive as much of him as he can.

It doesn't take long for Roy to push balls deep. Filling up Jason's hungry hole, left waiting for so long and now getting exactly what it wants. He drills and drills, slamming into him like a freight train. Clapping flesh with flesh like a beating drum.

Jason holding on for dear life as he's fucked over and over “God, don't fucking stop.”

“Hnnn, I don't plan on it. Jaybird.”

As they continue, thundering on with their lustful acts, Jason removes his hands out from underneath his bent knees. Lifting his body up as he extends forward to grab the neck of Roy with both of his strong, deadly hands. Squeezing tenderly before speaking out

“Good. Now how about we switch it up a bit.” His voice a low baritone with a sharp bite that flows from his tongue, his mind feeling euphoric from Roy's cock and wanting more.

“What do you mean, Jay.” Roy asks, feeling the pressure of Jason's hefty grip on his throat as he stops his strokes to the inners of him. Already feeling some type of tired from the strenuous pumps he's been giving.

“I want you to pull out...now.”

With no hesitation Roy does as he’s told. Grabbing the base of his cock and sliding it out of Jason, hanging it straight up between his legs. The abrupt exit from Jason's constricting, wet hole leaving Roy with an even more on edge as he awaits his next command.

“Good boy.” Jason releases his grip from Roy, leaving behind pinkish hand marks on his throat wrapping around him like a scarf. His fingers brushing the bruising skin softly, thumbs rolling over Roy's chin, touching his bottom lip “Now, get on your back.”

Jason stands up off the bed, butting his glistening red mask against Roy's cheeks as he does. Who instinctively leaves a soft kiss to the cold hard helmet before being grabbed by the shoulders and thrown down onto his back. Dick twitching, still slick and ready as Jason casually steps over on top of him, dropping to his knees and situating his ass directly above his cock, it rubbing against his cheeks as he takes one hand to it. Squeezing firmly and placing it carefully back inside himself, arching his hips into it until his back is straight and he is fully speared through.

“Now that's better.” Jason grunts as he begins rocking around on top of Roy. Riding him wildly, taking his grubby hands and tightly holding onto Roy for leverage as he bounces up and down, treating his cock as nothing but a toy to be played with. His thick thighs and ass slamming harder and harder, Roy unable to control himself as he slides in and out repeatedly.

“J-jay I think I'm about to cum.” Words slivering out of his mouth, meek and breathlessly.

“Then do it. Cum inside me. Don't just fucking talk about it.” Jason responds without even giving it a second to settle. Perfectly content with the idea of Roy shooting off inside him. Throwing his arms out forward as he wraps those gruff hands back onto Roy's throat, causing him to wince and his body to quiver as if thunder was rumbling through him. The strong suffocating grip intoxicating to the touch. 

“Fuck!” Roy's hips quake and rattle uncontrollably as his cock erupts inside Jason. Climbing into his bowels, cascading the walls of his hole in a sticky slick ooze. His balls drained as his final drop is let out. Cock twitching inside Jason, glazed over as his cum falls down over it while Jason continues to drive away. Still slamming down, hands remaining wrapped and cock preening with precum, dripping like a leaky faucet.

“God, Roy. I feel you all around me. It's so far inside me. You did good, boy. But I'm not done yet.” Jason's demeanor that of someone completely in control as he practically rumbles into overdrive, bullying Roy's tired hips and cock as he bounces himself up and down onto him over and over. Grueling grunts from both men as sweat flies off them in their passionate love making. Roy's attempts to keep up admirable but barely enough as Jason lets go of his handle on him. Taking his ready to explode cock into his hands and firing off after only several deep strokes. Plastering the body and face of Roy, staining his glasses and hat with triumphant amounts of cum. Jason decreasing his speed, coming down off his high and his magnificent orgasm until he reaches a full stop. Falling off of Roy with a thump, landing by his side and staring up at the ceiling. Gazing at the plain wall for a few exhausted seconds.

“I never took you for having such a good dick, Roy. Guess you showed me.”

“Heh, I guess I did. You aren't so bad yourself.”

“Still trying to buddy up even after busting your nut, eh? Typical.” Jason scoffs as he quickly removes his helmet, his face sweaty and in need of a good wash. “Next time, let's try and keep the mask off, okay, Roy?” 

He playfully leans in and kisses the cheek of Roy, some cum grazing but no worries from Jason as he shoots upwards and heads to the nearby restroom to clean himself. “Oh and if you're thinking of following me, lose the stupid hat.”

“Hey! You said you liked it!”

“I said I liked fucking you with it, Roy. Pay attention.”

“Pssh, whatever.” Roy taking his hat off and holding it out in front, muttering to himself before Jason hangs on the door, calling out to him one last time.

“Oh, and Roy.” He turns his neck, gazing over and waiting for what else is left for Jason to say. His body exuberant as he tenderly offers up his words. “Happy birthday.”

The men share a smile and the door to their room closes. Leaving Roy alone for the time being. Giving himself a few more minutes to fully bask in his birthday glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Really the only thing I want to say here is that the foot fetish line is an in joke between me and my friend. Just a silly headcanon we have that I like bringing up and will probably continue to bring up! Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
